Las octavas partes no existen
by Darksniels
Summary: Dailey Lawler no recuerda cuando empezó esto. Siempre en su memoria esta la imagen de la cara que puso la primera vez que la vio. Pero de ahí al avance que ahora tenían hay mucho tiempo. Y desde el primer momento el nunca pudo hacer las cosas correctamente, no a medias, ni a cuartos, a octavas. D.L.(Oc)/D.W. Tema sexual


**Primero y principal: No me miréis con esa cara. Se que es raro que saque un fic de esta clase, pero es que me pidieron el favor (Realmente me obligaron). Y por ende va dedicado a esa persona (la cual no nombrare, porque si lo hago, seguro ella me mata :/ ). Aunque digamos también que quise subirlo porque creo que quedo bien, mas que todo en la parte del romance de la pareja :3**

**Desclaimer: El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._**

* * *

_"-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como leer runas? Dailey me dejo un pergamino lleno de ellas. Creo que es un mensaje, pero no lo entiendo ni a lo lejos. Molly anda muy ocupada ahora para pedirle que me las traduzca. Anda el día caminando con aires de soñadora y se pierde por todo el castillo. Ya sinceramente ni la veo. Se lo daría a mi tia Hermione para que me ayudara, pero no creo que Dailey quiera que alguien ademas de mi lea eso. Le pediré a Dominique que vigile a Dailey, le noto también extraño, yo creo que a ella no le molestaría, Mejor los dejo tranquilos, tenemos una importante practica hoy, y necesito concentrarme en ella."_

* * *

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. –Dijo el profesor Slughord, segundos después sonó la campana. Dailey tomo sus libros devolviéndolos a su mochila. Con su varita toco el caldero que tenía al frente y el frasco de vidrio con una etiqueta se llenó del líquido que estaba dentro del caldero. James había recogido sus cosas, dejando un frasco relleno de un líquido pastoso y morado; que tenía que haber resultado en un lila líquido como el agua.

-Dailey, entrega eso por mí. –Le pidió James y desapareció por la puerta a la mazmorra. Dailey desmancho los restos de poción en un ceremonioso proceso de limpiado, tomo el par de frascos y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. En el pizarrón estaban correctamente escritas las instrucciones de la poción; James prefirió ignorarlas ya que intentaba recordar las tácticas para su próximo juego de Quidditch. Dailey le extendió los frascos al profesor, que miraba horrorizado al que estaba relleno de un pastoso contenido. –Un obvio trabajo del joven Potter. –Dailey dio una carcajada, después se ilumino con una gran sonrisa; por el rabillo del ojo vio un guiño y un destello rojizo. –Parece que los dones de pociones no siempre son heredables ¿Verdad Sr. Lawler? –Dailey rehízo la carcajada. Se despidió del profesor, saliendo segundos después por la puerta a la mazmorra.

En los pasillos del lugar se encontró varias veces con alumnos de cursos menores y mayores: Unos Slytherins del curso inferior, entre los cuales encontró a Scorpius Malfoy; Otros mayores que él que caminaban evitando la mirada de Dailey como si tuviera varicela draconiana.

Regreso al Gran Vestíbulo donde las personas venían e iban. Saludo al profesor Longbotton que estaba saliendo del lugar con grandes masetas en brazos (Cuando una se le escapo Dailey ondeo su varita con rapidez y la hizo levitar evitando que se rompiera). Varios alumnos a los alrededores se reían sin disimulo.

-Soy un desastre. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar esto a los invernaderos? –Dailey con su otra mano busco el reloj de bolsillo. Llegaría tarde, pero el profesor Longbotton le agradaba tan bien como para ignorar esta petición. Dailey asintió y le retiro varias masetas al profesor, equilibrando el peso entre los dos.

Llegaron finalmente a la estructura en los terrenos del castillo, donde un dragón alargado serpenteaba el techo puntiagudo. Claramente era una estatua.

Dailey dejo las masetas en la mesa más cercana. Una tentacula venenosa se encontraba moviendo sus viñas de una manera amenazadora.

-Muchas Gracias Dailey. –El profesor Longbotton soltó un suspiro de cansancio. –Estoy tomando tu tiempo, aunque sé que tu andas muy ocupado con tus tareas y prácticas; y todo lo demás que también hacia Hermione cuando estudiábamos. –El profesor recordó algo por lo que toqueteo su camisa, busco algo en su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Dailey. –El profesor Slughord me comento de que has estado practicando con variedades de pociones, y quería hacerte este pequeño regalo. –En sus manos ahora estaba una bolsita de cuero en la cual tenía variedad de ingredientes de pociones. Dailey abrió su boca por un segundo, –No, no, no. No digas nada. Sé que te gusta y eso, pero no me agradezcas, de seguro me sonrojo. –por lo que al otro la cerro. Dailey se despidió y salió a los terrenos del castillo. Tomo su reloj de bolsillo, claramente estaba aún a tiempo de llegar, pero tenía que llevar los ingredientes al salón de pociones. Inhalo profundamente, y salió corriendo a gran velocidad mientras los rayos de luz se empezaban a filtrar por la noche que se acercaba.

Entro rápidamente en el Castillo, saludo a Albus y Lily que estaban caminando juntos, pudo evadir una de las bromas que Fred ponía por todo el castillo y llego a las mazmorras. Paso de alto una de las escenas más extrañas que él podría haber visto: Molly estaba besándose con Marcus Ponth, un idiota de séptimo años. Entro en la ahora vacía aula de pociones, guardo los ingredientes en el armario, y salió a las mazmorras, no sin antes toser mientras pasaba nuevamente al frente de Molly aun con Marcus.

Subió las escaleras de mármol, llegando al tercer piso, entro rápidamente en el pasillo revisando el reloj. Era obvio que llegaba tarde. Cruzo varias veces entre los pasillos, y finalmente llego, donde una joven dama le esperaba; su cabello se mantenía en una cola de caballo.

-Llegas tarde. –Le dijo ella. Parecía que estaba algo molesta. –No intentes disculparte. –Le rechazo antes de que si quiera empezara a hablar. Dailey asintió, siguiendo su camino hasta un gran cuadro. La joven lo estaba siguiendo a pesar de eso.

El cuadro era una bruja anciana de cabello gris, se encontraba dentro de un sillón tipo imperial, con un juego de escritura tallado en una placa que estaba encima de sus piernas. La bruja abrió la boca, y produjo un raro sonido, que no estaba en su idioma.

Dailey asintió claramente entendiendo. Toco unas letras que estaban en el marco del cuadro, pero estas eran unas por exactitud.

La bruja volvió a hablar, en esa misma manera. Dailey asintió, y respondió, de la misma manera que ella había hecho, en otra especie de lengua.

La bruja asintió, y se apartó dejando a la vista una puerta. Dailey conjuro un Alohomora, y la puerta los dejo pasar. Entraron en una habitación que estaba decorada por pizarrones en los cuales había grandes cantidades de escritura e Imágenes que se mantenían en movimiento. El lugar también tenía muebles como un escritorio donde estaban rollos y rollos de pergamino; y sillones donde se podía descansar.

La joven que lo acompañaba se sentó en un sillón, con los brazos cruzados. Dailey se encontraba mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla; se sentó junto a la joven. –Ni se te ocurra buscar una disculpa Dailey. –El trago, le habían respondido cortantemente.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero ellos dos estaban en el mismo sillón, aun sin mirarse uno al otro. Él no la miraba por miedo a equivocarse y ella no le miraba por el enojo que sentía.

Dailey se sentía afligido. Su reina, su más preciada persona en el castillo, se encontraba molesta con él, y el realmente no le gustaba que ella lo tratara así.

Recuerda claramente como con ella el camina por los terrenos del castillo, contemplando la belleza del lugar, lado al lado, enamorado uno del otro.

Cuando llegaban las visitas a Hosmeade, salen juntos a comprar y a disfrutar de la gran oportunidad.

Los inviernos se sentaban espalda contra espalda viendo como caen los copos de nieves del cielo.

El haría todo por su reina, porque él ya ha hecho de todo por ella. Si ella estaba en peligro él seria quien la iría a rescatar.

Pero ahora su reina, su amada rosa que tanto él quiere se encontraba molesta. No puedes pretender tener una relación con alguien sin esperar tener altos y bajos. Pero ella no sabía lo que era eso, y Dailey encontraba ideal eso, solamente para mantenerla siempre de buen humor.

Dailey dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sentía claramente el calor de su cuerpo ser emanado por ella, calentando a Dailey.

Muchas personas pueden hablar como quieran, pero ni siquiera Dailey mismo esperaba que ellos dos llegaran a ser novios. En el colegio le mostraban una especie de respeto, por la reputación propia del joven como el hecho de que era técnicamente la persona que más pasaba tiempo con los Weasley. Pero el mismo prefería el respeto que le mostraban por admiración a los logros que el obtenía. Y ahí estaba el problema; muchas personas no pueden simplemente juntar a ellos dos, él era el estudiante más resaltante en todo Hogwarts y ella era la estudiante más hermosa, bella y deslumbrante en el castillo.

Pero no es que Dailey no estuviera al nivel de ella, claramente era apuesto para salir con ella.

Dailey froto su cabello contra el cuello de la joven, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Sus padres lo conocían a él. A la madre de ella le fascinaba completamente el joven. Y su padre se mostraba complacido de los dotes del joven Lawler; pero aun así, ninguno de los dos sabían que ellos salían. Realmente, nadie sabía, ni sospechaba que ambos estaban saliendo.

-Creí que no ibas a llegar. –Dijo la joven. –Pensé que preferirías pasar tiempo con James sobre mí.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? –Respondió aun en el hombro de ella. –James es mi amigo. Tú eres mi novia. –Dailey se levantó del hombro, mirándola directamente. –Tú eres mi Reina. –Acercándose a ella poco a poco para darle dulce beso en los labios que no duro mucho.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que tanto él amaba. Rápidamente ella le tomo desprevenido por la túnica y lo acerco, dándole ella esta vez un profundo beso. Dailey se dejó llevar, dejaba que ella hiciera todo lo que quisiera, lo que el creyera que era adecuado.

Sintió el calor dentro de su boca, como de bien se sentía tocar la delicada lengua de ella, como todo esto producía una sensación de calor y como se extendía esa sensación por todo su cuerpo. Su reina era la única que podía hacerlo sentir así.

Se interrumpía el beso, tomaban una bocana de aire y regresaban a lo mismo. Un beso que convertía la atmosfera más densa.

Las manos de Dailey sostenían la cadera de la joven, que ahora estaba sobre su regazo mientras le rodeaba el cuello a él.

Pero Dailey la separa abruptamente, todo eso empezaba a marearlo, perdía de poco el control de su cuerpo. El calor se estaba extendiendo en una zona donde no debe.

-Debemos de detenernos. –Dijo Dailey intentando de levantarse, con un sonrojo sobre su blanca cara. Ella se encontraba con un más profundo color en su cara.

Ella ni se inmuto ante las palabras de su novio, seguía mordiéndose un labio mientras le miraba lujuriosamente. Dailey trago cuando identifico la expresión; conocía lo que eso significaba, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera rojo hasta la punta da la nariz.

Dailey asintió. –Vale. Si tú lo dices. –tartamudeo dándole otro beso, mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Dailey se levantó la túnica y la lanzo lejos del sillón, todo mientras seguía besándola. Después separo sus labios de los de ella, dirigiéndose a la oreja de ella para morderle con delicadeza el lóbulo conforme con ayuda de sus manos le quitaba a ella la túnica.

Las túnicas del Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor estaban ahora en un montón, las dos juntas, como lo estaban ellos dos.

El empezó a descender la distancia hasta el cuello de ella, donde comenzaba a morderlo en manera de juguetear con ella. Como nadie sabía que ella tenía novio nunca se atrevió a dejarle una marca en el cuello, ya que la gente comenzaria a especular acerca de quién era la persona que le hizo eso; y a él no le gustaría que hablaran mal de su novia.

La corbata y el chaleco de Dailey terminaron en la misma pila de ropa, a ella no le gustaba que le desnudaran rápidamente, ya que ella era una reina para él, no había manera de que Dailey desobedeciera.

Dailey simplemente desabrocho los botones de su camisa después de retirarle el sweater a ella. Él se trasladó a juguetear con el lugar donde a ella era más sensible, que eran tres partes: El cuello es la primera donde sus besos dejan rastros en forma de sombras rojizas en la piel, el segundo lugar era los hombros de ella y el último, y donde estaba ahora Dailey, era un espacio entre su cuello y el pecho; por donde estaba la clavícula.

Dailey soltó un gemido agudo que intento de ahogar ente las ropas de la joven, pero no pudo detenerlo, su reina lo había escuchado reaccionar de esa manera. Dailey sonreía en vergüenza, pero ella lo miro en desconcierto. Escucho como ella le susurró al oído. Dailey inmediatamente quedo impactado. Y con rapidez recupero el deseo y la excitación.

Con el mismo ritmo de besos le fue retirando a ella los zapatos que acostumbraba a calzar seguidos de las largas medias dejando ver así la gran y hermosa figura de sus delineadas piernas.

Poso sus manos en la falda de la joven y con lentitud fue bajando el cierre, mientras la restricción de su correa fue aflojada. Dailey se retiró finalmente la camisa, que obtuvo el deleite de ella que le miraba en éxtasis.

Tomo uno por uno los botones de la camisa de ella, y lentamente los fue deshaciendo, dejando ver su pecho donde vestía un sujetador.

Dailey se lamio el labio superior ante tal escena, se acomodó y retiro simultáneamente la falda y la camisa de ella. También él se quitó el pantalón lanzándolo con la pila de ropa en el lugar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos vestidos en ropa interior.

-Dailey. –Gimió ella con un tono dulce. Él se intentaba de contener de estar gimiendo ante su reina. Dailey tomo entre sus manos los pechos de ella, dándole un suave masaje mientras ella se movía sobre el bulto que se encontraba dentro de la ropa interior de Dailey.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a perder ritmo, y se volvían pesadas y desequilibradas.

Iba a comenzar a retirarle la parte superior de la ropa interior de ella, pero se encontró con la mirada rechazaste de su dueña. –Déjame empezar yo. –Dijo ella dejando a Dailey en confusión. Ella lentamente se acercó al pecho del joven Lawler y empezó a besarlo con ritmo, lentamente bajando por su abdomen.

Dailey gimió al momento de sentir éxtasis por el beso que le había dado ella justo en el bulto que se formaba por debajo de la ropa interior.

Ella se encontraba jugando con la banda elástica del bóxer del niño, pero Dailey le levanto la cara con un dedo índice para que encontraran sus miradas. Él le negó con la cabeza: No quería que su reina hiciera semejante tarea. Ella le miro en sorpresa, pero Dailey la puso al nivel de él mismo. Le planto un beso pasional en la boca, mientras la colocaba a ella en el asiento y él se levantaba del sillón.

Tomo con sus pulgares la banda de la ropa interior y la descendió lo suficiente para dejar ver que el joven mantenía una fuerte y saludable erección. Ella abrió su boca en una "O" pero no dejaría él que ella tuviera su erección dentro de la boca de ella; no merece su reina hacer dicho acto.

Los labios de la joven estaban ya rosados, su cuerpo se mantenía con las marcas del rastro que dejaba sus besos en ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus rodillas en el cojín mirando a la pared. Dailey captaba la señal. Tomo la ropa interior de la joven y la paso por sus piernas, lanzándola con la pila de ropa.

Su propia ropa interior la dejo caer hasta sus tobillos, donde no estorbaría por ahora. Dailey beso la espalda de la joven para que estuviera segura de que Dailey estaba ahí. -¿Estas segura?

Ella volteo sobre su hombro para verle. -¡Por Merlín! ¡Claro que estoy segura! –Y volvió a mirar al frente. Como Dailey lanzo su túnica con la varita dentro tenía que hacerlo a mano. Se separó del sillón y fue hasta el escritorio del lugar, abrió un cajón y saco un frasco donde había una poción ligeramente plateada y blanca.

Volvió a donde le estaba esperando su novia, aun en la misma posición.

-Ya sabes. Toma solo unas gotas. –Le indico la instrucción Dailey mientras le extendía el frasco a la joven. Ella quito la tapa y tomo dos o tres gotas, y le regreso el frasco a Dailey. Nuevamente el frasco quedo en el escritorio.

Dailey tomo una gran bocana de aire, puso una mano en la cadera de ella y con la otra fue guiando su masculinidad. Sintió el calor rodearle el pene, junto a la humedad de la zona de la joven. Fue lentamente entrando, con total delicadeza.

-Ahora Dailey. –Rogaba ella entre gemidos, y Dailey no le quedó otra que empezar el vaivén, pero de manera muy suave. Cuando supo que no necesitaba más de la mano guiándole la puso con la otra en la cadera de ella. Sujetándole firmemente para poder desarrollar el movimiento.

Los gemidos de ambos se derretían en uno, de la misma manera de que los dos se volvían uno en este acto. El y su reina en uno.

-Dailey. –Le maulló ella mientras le miraba con una sexy expresión. Eso había hecho que perdiera algo el control, comenzaba a moverse con más rapidez de manera más feroz.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Dailey mientras buscaba poder morderse la lengua. Con ayuda de su mano le sujeto la pierna derecha para darle la vuelta. Ahora podía verle claramente la cara. Siguió empujando y sacando con velocidad y ritmo.

Ella paso sus brazos nuevamente por encima de su cuello y así acortar la distancia entre ellos. Dailey aprovechó el momento para poder besarla y así contenerse acerca de los gemidos que sonaban tan altos como los de ella.

Ella dio un repentino movimiento, agitándose y separándose de él. A Dailey le recorrió un impulso por todo el cuerpo, cruzándole la columna vertebral. Sentía tanto la punta como la base de su pene ponerse tensas, agrandadas, y seguro rojizas. Ella gemía profundamente, se veía como disfrutaba profundamente esto, gemía en lujurioso placer.

Empezaba a perder el control. Ahora la embestía salvajemente, sentía el interior de ella tan cálido, tan habitable.

-¡Dailey! –Gimió ruidosamente estremeciéndose.

-¡Dominique! –Gimió el también, estremeciéndose, tensándose y sintiendo que todo el calor de ella aumentaba conforme un líquido caliente salía de él.

Ahora ambos gemían sincronizada mente. Respiraban en un intento de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio.

Pero no todo acababa aquí.

Dailey salió de la vagina de Dominique, aún estaba duro y en vigor. Se quitó la ropa interior de los tobillos, se dirigió a la pila de ropa, busco su varita y dejo el bóxer con el resto de la ropa.

Regreso al sillón, aun con una erección en estado. Agito su varita y desaparecieron varias manchas en el sillón. Dio otro movimiento de varita y apareció una cama en el lugar; vestida de Escarlata y azul marino.

Coloco su varita en el otro sillón. Se dirigió a Dominique y la tomo en brazos al estilo princesa, llevándola hasta la cama que Dailey había hecho aparecer de la nada.

Dailey se acostó encima de ella, quitándole el sujetador en el proceso.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunto Dailey, ella solo se sonrojo más profundo aun y asintió. Dailey sonrió lujuriosamente y se acercó hasta el pezón de uno de sus pechos, con cuidado comenzó a besarlo con excitación. Solía morder, juguetear y chuparle los pezones hasta que le quedara una marca; pero sabía que no se merecía dicho honor, ya que el había hecho que se enojara no hace mucho.

Durante una sesión de gemidos de la Weasley Dailey hacia disfrute de la belleza del cuerpo de ella. Mordía, besaba y chupaba donde él quisiera, siempre que ella se lo permitiera.

-Dailey, hazlo de nuevo. –Le pidió ella en un tartamudeo. Dailey saco su cabeza de los pechos de ella, y asintió. Se posiciono en la manera de que a ellos se les hacía más excitante hacerlo, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las cadera de Dailey y el comenzó nuevamente con la ceremonia de las embestidas.

Dailey embestía a Dominique conforme ella pidiera más, cada vez más fuerte que la vez anterior. Sintió nuevamente el impulso atravesar su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue tensando y el calor alrededor de su pene aumentaba de temperatura.

Dailey hacia el movimiento, mientras le besaba profunda y pasionalmente. –Aquí voy. –Dijo Dailey. Dominique le hizo una señal que el solo podría entender, por lo que asintió.

Dailey amaba a su reina, como su cabello rojo se extendía por toda la cama en una gran longitud, no le gustaba que ella hiciera cosas indebidas que no debería de hacer, pero cuando ella le pide cosas en situaciones donde la sangre y las hormonas están totalmente revueltas él no se queja.

Dailey salió rápidamente de la vagina de Dominique. Subió un poco y puso sus rodillas a los lados de torso de Dominique. Ahí puso su propio pene entre los pechos de ella, y con un poco de fuerza los sacudió contra la erección de él, imitaba el mismo proceso que ambos hacían ahorita pero de otra manera.

Dailey sentía la completa suavidad de los pechos de Dominique, tan desquiciante, tan excitante. Se estaba empezando a tensar, y el ritmo lo perdía de poco. –Solo dejare que hagas esto una vez Dominique, las mujeres como tú no merecen hacer cosas como estas. –Le dijo entrecortadamente Dailey, tan cortada como el ritmo de su respiración.

Soltó los pechos de Dominique y puso la punta de su glande contra los labios de Dominique. Presiono suavemente para entrar, y ella abrió de poco la boca. Rápidamente se dejó tomar por la boca de ella.

Se sentía tan húmeda, pero tan cálida. Dailey se estremeció y saco su pene de la boca de Dominique. No quería hacer eso en la boca de ella (Y parecía que ella no se decepciono de ese hecho) por lo que volvió a la parte baja de Dominique, donde dio unas ultimas embestidas.

-Dailey, te amo. No puedo verme con alguien más que tú. –Gimió ella sujetándose de las caderas de Dailey con sus piernas.

-Dominique. Yo te amo más aún. Mi reina. Mi belleza. La única mujer a la cual podría amar de esta manera. –Fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron. Y antes de ver Dailey se había corrido dentro de Dominique una vez más.

Dailey saco su ahora flácido pene. Y se acostó al lado de Dominique, ambos exhaustos, satisfechos y calientes, uno junto al otro.

Dailey abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que se quedó dormido. En un momento estaba admirando los grandes detalles de la belleza de su novia, y al otro estaba solo. Dailey se sentó en la cama tocando donde la figura de Dominique había estado. –Sigue caliente. –murmuro Dailey. Su ropa estaba completamente doblada y colocada sobre el sillón, con la varita del joven Lawler a un lado. En el escritorio se veía desde lejos un pergamino que Dailey no recuerda haber el escrito.

Con su cuerpo desnudo se levantó de la suavidad de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio. En efecto, era una carta que Dailey no había escrito.

_Dailey:_

_Me desperté primero que tú y recogí algo el desastre del lugar. Sé que puedes tener total control del lugar pero eso no implica que debas estar el lugar hecho un desastre no eres ningún guarro. Despierta rápido para cenar junto. Recuerda que mañana vamos a Hosmeade._

_Te amo con todo mí ser_

_Dominique Weasley_

Dailey sonrió con una profunda alegría. Se estiro debido al sueño y fue a ponerse su ropa.

Cuando salió por el agujero del cuadro repitió la lengua rara en la cual se despedía de la bruja anciana del retrato. Bajo todo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor, todo iluminado por las luces de las velas mientras cenaba debajo del estrellado cielo oscuro de la noche. Cuando paso por las puertas capto con cierta facilidad la mirada de su novia, y como acostumbraba a hacer, se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí los Scamanders compartían sus charlas entre gemelos.

Ninguno de los dos se habló durante la cena. No necesitaban de cosas tan vagas como las palabras para poder entenderse uno con el otro. Sus miradas se mantenían en contacto. Cada pestañeo, cada movimiento de pupila, cada signo proyectado por la vista decía claramente lo que ellos necesitaban para ser felices: Nada. No decía nada.

Ya que ellos dos no necesitaban el uso de palabras para ser felices, ya que el estar uno cerca del otro era el más grato presente en esos segundos.

Con una tonta sonrisa salió del gran comedor después de la cena.

Las bromas comunes de los Fred que acostumbraban a alegrar la mesa estaban faltas en ese momento al igual que otro par de esa familia que no estaban asistentes, solo Albus, Louis, Lucy, Rose, Hugo y Lily los acompañaban, ya que Molly por mucho que estuviera ahí también, evitaba profundamente ver a Dailey (La mirada de horror se asentaba en ella cada vez que Dailey iba a hablar. Obvio que era por lo que él vio en las mazmorras)

Ahora Lysander y el caminaban por las escalera para ir a la sala común cuando detrás de ellos llego una voz que gritaba en su camino, apartando o llevándose por el medio a quien se atravesara.

-¡DAILEY! –Grito una voz, rápidamente él se dio vuelta reconociendo la voz. James venia corriendo, vistiendo su uniforme de Quidditch, y en una mano sostenía el mapa del merodeador. Plegado perfectamente, en lo que con dificultad pudo identificar, el sector que marcaba el tercer piso, exactamente, el escondite del retrato de la bruja de las runas.

Dailey trago rápidamente mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. El maldecía por dentro el día que le sugirió a James para agregar el escondite al mapa, ya que antes no estaba.

-Lysander, nos vemos luego. –Se despidió rápidamente Dailey que comenzó a correr lejos del rubio.

-Dailey… -Intento de preguntar el Scamander, pero ya Dailey se había separado mucho de él.

-¡Dailey! ¡No corras! –Gruño James mientras seguía apartando a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw que se dirigían a su sala común. Ciertos niños de primer año le miraban con horror.

Dailey vio como la puerta sin picaporte y el ave en bronce estaba más cerca, cuando estará ahí seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que James lo acorralara. Pensó varios segundos que haría, pero solo se le ocurrió una locura. Se dirigió a una ventana que dejaba a ver una gran vista del lado oeste del castillo y sus terrenos, la abrió y silbo agudamente. -¡Rutheros! –Llamo él. Y al poco tiempo apareció el pequeño dragón en miniatura. Le apunto con la varita sin decir una sola palabra y el dragón aumento de tamaño considerablemente. Dailey se montó en el alfeizar de la ventana y dio un salto hasta el lomo del dragón.

-Dailey, -Grito James al llegar a la ventana. Muchos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw se encontraban suspirando y murmurando acerca de lo que el joven Lawler acaba de hacer. –No tienes que correr, -Dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso no lo calmaba, ya que se veía impregnada de querer venganza o por lo menos una explicación. –ven, soy tu amigo.

-Ni de coña. Crees que voy a saltar a un lugar donde puedes fácilmente atraparme.

-Bien, basta de fingir. Creo que estaba claro de que puedes ser parte del clan Weasley-Potter, pero nunca siendo algo de uno de ellos. No te hagas el tonto, revise el mapa del merodeador por simple curiosidad en medio de la práctica de Quidditch, y curiosamente me encontré a ti y a Dominique en el mismo salón oculto, por mucho tiempo. Ahora, ¿para que necesitaban un área tan privada?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Respondió Dailey, tembló antes una corriente de frio. Pero era obvio que el sonrojo en su cara le delataba.

Entonces James se puso rojo de ira. Se posó en el alfeizar e intento de saltar por la ventana. Instintivamente Rutheros batió sus alas y se alejó del joven Potter, que iba a caer desde un quinto piso. –_Aresto Momentum. –_Dijo Dailey a cierta rapidez con la que saco su varita. James dejo de caer, pero en vez de alentarla la detuvo completamente. –_Alarte Ascendare. –_Y james voló verticalmente hacia arriba, Rutheros lo empujo con la cabeza, y James había vuelto adentro de la ventana del quinto piso. Cuando se levantó estaban reunidos varios Weasley junto a él, entre ellos: Fred, Hugo, y el que particularmente se veía molesto, Louis. Albus llego segundos después.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, -Les dijo a todos. Fred y James se veían dispuestos a bajarlo del dragón. Ellos comprendían claramente que aparte de tener una relación con Dominique, en esas dos mentecatas cabezas estaba la obvia información de que Dailey se follaba a su prima; todo a sus espaldas. –pero no esta vez. Vamos Rutheros. –Le ordeno a su dragón, el dio un gruñido y se alejó de la ventana del lugar.

Todo el mundo que estaba en las ventanas del colegio podía verlos claramente, un estudiante de cuarto año volando encima de un dragón, surcando los oscuros cielos del castillo. Mañana tendría problemas, tanto como por los Weasley, como lo que le darían los profesores y director. Pero mañana era mañana y hoy era hoy.

En segundos llego a la torre de Gryffindor, exactamente a la ventana que daba a ver a los dormitorios de las niñas. Dominique abrió la ventana cuando vio a su novio encima del dragón. Se veía totalmente sorprendía y desconcertada. Vestía su bata para dormir. –Dailey, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, y encima de Rutheros? –Pregunto ella, pero Dailey se acercó a la ventana.

-Te responderé, pero será mejor que te saque de aquí antes de que lleguen tus primos. –Le dijo, extendiéndole una mano.

Esto momentos son los que definen una relación, estos en los cuales le dices a tu pareja _"No tiene sentido, no hay pies ni cabeza, pero, ¿confías en mí?"_

Ella sujeto la mano del joven Lawler y él le ayudo a montarse en el dragón. En efecto, segundos después llegaron Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Lucy y Lily. – ¡DAILEY! –Chillaron las cinco a la ve. Las dos mayores también sabían claramente lo mismo que los dos mayores varones.

Dailey se despidió de las jóvenes con una radiante sonrisa, agradecía profundamente que Victorie no estuviera aquí.

Se sentó en el lomo del dragón con su novia rodeándole el abdomen con los brazos. –Vamos Rutheros. –Y la pareja y el dragón salieron fuera de la zona de la torre, mientras las Weasley y la Potter le gritaban varias cosas.

El brillo de la luna hacia el momento especial. Dailey le explico a Dominique todo lo que paso, y rápidamente él se ofreció a solventar el error que su propia cobardía había causado. Ahora estaban cerca uno del otro, en una romántica escena bajo la luz de la luna volando en un dragón. Dailey estaba con Dominique, su Reina. Esa Reina que era todo para él, tan bella como el brillo de las perlas. Sabía claramente que Dominique tenía un octavo de sangre de Veela. Pero en ella _**las Octavas partes no existen, **_ya que ella tuvo que haber tenido más que eso de esa sangre mágica como para enamorarlo de esta manera un gran, profundo y sincero amor que Dailey sabia como conservarlo, cuidarlo y cosecharlo. Su Reina, La Reina Veela: Dominique; de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo. Y si por el fuera, podría pasar toda su vida abrazados como lo hacían en ese momento. Ella quien era la única que podía decir esa palabra que le trastornaba, en su voz, ella era la única que podía susurrarle su segundo nombre: Thrent.

-oh, oh. –Dijo Dominique.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? –Le pregunto Dailey volteando a verla, entonces pudo ver qué ocurría:

James, Fred y Roxanne montaban en escoba. Fred y Roxanne tenían unas Bludgers en mano; James le sonreía maliciosamente.

Cuando el explicara la situación de seguro ya podría tener una gran cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo.

No sería fácil.

Pero lo haría por su reina.

Ya no haría él las cosas a octavas partes.

* * *

_"-Estoy tan molesto. Resulta ser que Dailey y Dominique llevan saliendo mucho tiempo. No tengo problema con eso ni nada. Pero no me gusta que nadie se acerque a mis primas ¡Y menos Dominique! Ella es una de mis primas favoritas. Ahora comprendo claramente lo que este estúpido pergamino puede decir: "James, me estoy follando a tu prima favorita, a espaldas de todo el mundo :P" O algo por el estilo. Mañana vera que es una intervención Weasley. _

_Mis tíos se enteraran de esta."_


End file.
